--Le Genre Peu Noble--
by Fire.Blazing.In.Her.Eyes
Summary: ((The Little Noble Sort)) People tell Aceline she's too young to know of war, of sadness, of love. But she knows deep down they're wrong; She does love someone. / Rated K cuz I'm paranoid. Gavroche/OC (I'm sorry, I had to).
1. Chapter 1- Ils Parlent de Revolution

Chapter 1 -

_Ils Parlent de Revolution_

_(They Talk of Revolution)_

Aceline walked the cobblestone streets of saint Michele, the heels of her brown leather boots clicking on the stone. She had walked these streets since she was only a child of four years, and she knew them well. Her mass of brown curls bounced on her shoulders, and her blue-green eyes sparkled with a mischievous glint as they darted from stall to stall, and her dirt-covered hand darted out from underneath her shall and nabbed a small roll of bread, tucking it inside one of her pockets. She grinned in spite of herself and walked on, the bustle of the marketplace bursting all around her. She stopped at a tall and rather wobbly wooden building and climbed the equally wobbly staircase. She stopped at the door, leaning against the frame and listening to the shouts of the men inside,

"The time is near!"

"We'll cut those fat ones down to size!

"How long until the barricades arrive?"

She smirked, glancing around at all the men seated around the cafe. Enjolras at the front, shouting with enthusiasm, his eyes a light; Marius at his side, like always. All of the rest of the students were gathered around them, echoing their cries. Her eyes settled on one boy among their ranks, one considerably shorter than the rest of them, his hat high on his head. He was shouting just as loud as the rest of them, and her face split into a wide smile. Her 'Vroche. She laughed softly to herself and walked forward, hands on her hips. Some of the students heard her and turned around, a few of them smiled with recognition and waved her over. She smiled back and waited for Enjolras to finish. She had to admit, his words were convincing, but the topic made her worried. Revolution never ended well for countries, her Father had told her so. Even if the revolution did succeed, so many lives were lost. The students seemed oblivious to this, however, and their eyes were alight with a flame that was so scarce in these times. She frowned and took a large bite of her bread, she couldn't imagine what she would do if they all died. It would be like Father all over again, not being to eat or sleep, and feeling like he had taken her soul with him. She shuddered at the memories of these dark times and took another bite of bread. The meeting seemed to be over, the loud shouting was over and they were chatting quietly now. She walked over to their table,

"-won't know wha' hit them," Grantaire finished, his voice slurred with drink. Marius was staring at her, she raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Where'd you get that bread?" he questioned, his voice echoing over the conversation. They all stopped and turned to look at her. She colored slightly at all the attention,

"Stole it," she said proudly, lifting her head high. "Them shopkeepers didn't notice nothing." Gavroche grinned at her, and she smiled back.

"Even when the times are tough, you shouldn't start stealing. What if you were caught?"

She stared at him,

"I wouldn't get caught. Besides, we have no money. We're starving," she said, slightly ashamed.

"We're all starving because of those bloody taxes. I can't rest until Louis is in his proper place," said Courfeyrac. Others mumbled their agreement, but Marius remained silent.

"I agree, Louis is a beef-head, but you can't seriously think you're going to win this! The French Guard against the poor of Saint Michele?! You'll be finished in days!" she continued, almost desperately, "Don't waste your lives for nothing."

"Nothing?!" cried Courfeyrac, "T'aint for nothing! Even if we perish, others will rise to take our places, and the king will be finished at last!"

Aceline let out a sigh,

"It's your choice, even though I think you're all makin' a big mistake." Some of the students were now glaring at her for crushing their spirit. She glared right back, unafraid.

"Well, uh, me and 'Line should go now. We got...stuff to do," said Gavroche hurriedly, he grabbed Aceline's hand, dragging her out of the cafe. Once they reached the bottom of the stairs he spun her around and grabbed her shoulders,

"The hell were you thinking?! They're gonna think you're a traitor now!" he hissed. She glared back at him,

"_I'm_ a traitor?! _You're_ the ones who are revolting!" she cried, incredulous, "It's a waste, 'Vroche, a waste of _lives_!"

"It ain't a waste! Even if we die, they'll be weaker!"

"_We_?! What do you mean, _we_?!" said Aceline, her voice shaking with anger. Gavroche just stared at her,

"I'm gonna fight, 'Line."

Her mouth dropped open,

"No you're not! I..I won't let you! Don't you see, 'Vroche? If you fight, you're going to _die._"

"I don't care if I do die. Besides, 'Line, you can't decide what I do and don't do!"

"Maybe I can't, but I'm not gonna sit here and watch youget _shot_!" she was screaming now. Gavroche just stood there, dumbstruck. Aceline took a deep breath and continued in a softer voice,

"If you're gonna fight, then..then I'll fight too."

"No. 'Line, you can't," he said gravely.

"And why not?!" she cried, crossing her arms; "Is it because I'm a _girl_?" she sneered. Gavroche winced,

"Nooo...I jus' don't want to see you hurt.."

"And I don't want to see you hurt either! So, it's a compromise. Deal?" she said, getting impatient.

"...Deal," said Gavroche, weary.

"Right then, it's settled," said Aceline, business-like. Gavroche sighed and adjusted his hat,

"You should go home...your Mother's probably waiting."

Aceline just nodded,

"See you tomorrow?"

"'Course."

She waved good-bye and walked back home. She swung open the door and stomped up the rickety stairs, still upset. She continued to fume as she undressed and slipped into bed, and dreamt of war as she slept.

**A/N:** 10 reviews for the next chapter-


	2. Chapter 2- La Premiere Attaque

**A/N:**

I want to thank everyone who reviewed, and I have one simple request for those who didn't. Please, _please_ review. It helps me and encourages me so much, and it really makes me feel like people are actually reading. It's really quite easy, all you have to do is put something short, like "Good chapter, please update" or something like that. It really doesn't matter to me. So please just leave something simple like that, and I'll continue to write!

**Vocabulary-**

_Balourd- dumb, stupid, idiot_

_Chapter 2-_

_La Premiere Attaque_

_(The First Attack)_

The bright early morning sun hit Aceline straight in the eyes, she groaned and rolled over, shielding her eyes with her hand. She yawned and stood up, slipping on her dress and coat. She poked her head through the door frame of her mother's room, and saw her sleeping peacefully. She smiled and tiptoed out, she would make sure to bring some food back for when she woke up. She ran down the stairs and threw open the door, lingering in the sunlight. She strutted her way down the stone streets, hands shoved deep in the pockets of the stolen brown coat. She saw the trailings of thick blonde hair whipping around the corner, and she smiled.

"Christelle, I see you."

A tiny girl with a round face pulled into a scowl and a giant tangled mass of dirty blonde hair that dangled below her waist stepped out from behind the corner.

"Yer eyes are too good," she grumbled, in an extremely thick accent. Aceline just laughed and continued on, with Christelle jogging to keep up.

"You got anythin' good lately?" questioned Aceline.

"I got some food yesterday," said Christelle, tipping her head slightly to the side, "But 'Jolras was givin' a speech so I wen' to listen," she said, uttering his name with relish. Aceline snickered softly, she was all too familiar with Christelle's girly crush on the leader of the students.

"Hm. Where are the others?"

"They're at the elephant."

Aceline simply nodded and the two journeyed father away from the center of town, arriving at last at a tall statue of an elephant. Some laughter could be heard from the inside, and Christelle strode over dutifully and knocked several times on the side of the statue. More laughter was heard and several heads poked out from a hole in the top. Aceline grinned,

"Estelle, Leone, Megane," she said curtly, and pretended to remove a hat and bow. The three girls giggled and clambered down from the statue, being followed after by three boys. Estelle towered over the others, with her long and lithe limbs. Her thick mane of raven-black hair framed her long and thin face, her ice-blue eyes glinting with a smile. Leone stood next to her, the only girl of the five with a healthy glow and the physique of a well-fed child. Leone was adopted by a rather rich family and seems to be the opposite of Estelle, with her short legs, limp chocolate brown curls and homely complexion. Megane swaggered her way over beside them, easily being the most beautiful. She flipped her delicate corn silk hair over her shoulder, her hazel eyes sparkling. The three boys; Cain, Adrien, and Gavroche hung back behind them. Gavroche smiled weakly at Aceline, she stared back at him unfeelingly.

"Well, aren't you guys coming in?" said Cain, rolling his eyes and climbing back onto the statue. The rest followed him and they all lounged around on the elphant's back, waiting for the rest of Saint Michelle to awake.

"I'm going to fight tomorrow, at the barricade," blurted Aceline, unable to keep the secret any longer. Gavroche groaned as the others voiced their disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! You're gonna get killed!" cried Adrien, staring at her with disbelief. Aceline raised her head in defiance,

"I'll be fine. Besides, I won't be alone," she said, looking around pointedly at the rest of them.

"We'll fight too," said Christelle and Estelle at once. Leone smiled and nodded as well, but Megane shifted uncomfortably and bit her lip. Cain sighed deeply,

"_Fine_, we're in too," he said, grumbling slightly. Aceline stared at Megane, who was still staring at the ground guiltily.

"I guess...I guess I'll fight as well," she whispered, almost too quietly for them to hear. Aceline smiled at her gratefully,

"We'll meet at the cafe tomorrow, before the sun comes up," declared Aceline, and the others nodded in agreement. The conversation then trailed off onto other topics, as Aceline stared off at the sun in the sky. She chuckled inwardly, Father would throw a fit if he knew that she would be fighting. She was suddenly aware of Gavroche staring at her, fuming. She smirked at him,

"Balourd! You do know you're putting them in danger, right?!" whispered Gavroche angrily.

"It was their choice!" cried Aceline disdainfully. Gavroche just shook his head and breathed out of his nose heavily. She just smiled back,

"We'll be fine, you'll see."

"You're probably right. But I don't know what I would do if something happened to you," he said, with a strange tenderness. Aceline stared at him, puzzled; he had only been talking about her. She could feel the color in her cheeks rising, and her heart fluttered. She quickly looked away and jumped into the conversation, avoiding his gaze.

O0o0o0o0o0o

_The next day-_

o0o0o0o0o0o

Aceline sat at the table, the coat wrapped snugly around her. Her eyes were trained on the door, waiting uneasily for her friends. She sighed in relief as Gavroche and the other boys walked through the door, many guns gripped tightly in their hands. They piled them on the table and pulled up chairs next to them, sitting in silence.

"You do know they won't let you go to the barricade," said Adrien softly, looking at Aceline from under his fringe.

"We'll fight from the roofs, then. It'll be a surprise attack," mused Aceline. Adrien simply shrugged and went back to staring at the table. Moments later, the other girls trooped through the door and gathered around. Aceline cleared her throat and stood up,

"Right..well, me and the girls will fight from the roof. You boys..you can fight at the barricade. Tell them you're volunteers. Now, let's go out before the sun rises all the way." They all nodded and rushed to their positions, each holding a gun. Aceline led the way for her friends, scuttling up the side of a building like a monkey. The rest of the girls followed her and spread out between two parallel buildings. The laid low and watched as the other students filed in and as the guard trooped 's breath caught in her throat, she gulped and raised her hand, signaling for the rest of them to hold their fire. The lay, guns aimed, as the battle raged beneath them. Aceline brought her hand down, and the shots rained down from the rooftop. The French soldiers yelped in surprise as the whole front line fell, and they looked around, searching for the mystery shooters. Aceline motioned for her friends to duck back, and they all reloaded. Aceline could feel her heart beating like a drum as she took aim and fired again, this time a soldier saw her, pointing and yelling. Aceline smirked and waved down at them mockingly. Christelle snickered from beside her as she shot again, another soldier fell. Aceline gasped as she felt a bullet whiz past her, she gritted her teeth and shot again, trying her best not to flinch. She started when she heard Christelle scream beside her, and the side of her face facing her was sprayed with blood. Aceline whipped her head around, and her heart jumped into her throat when she saw her friend curled up beside her, moaning and clutching her shoulder. Aceline sucked in a breath and crawled over to her, prying her hand from the wound. Her eyes widened at the sight of it, the bullet had passed clean through her shoulder. Aceline cursed the soldiers under her breath and ripped some cloth from her dress, binding Christelle's wound tightly. She whimpered, and Aceline gently lifted her into a seated position, forcing her to face her. Aceline pretended not to notice the tears running down Christelle's face,

"Are you alright?!" she said, yelling to be heard over the sound of gunshot.

"'Course I am, " grumbled Christelle weakly, "I ain't a baby." Aceline breathed a sigh of relief, as long as Christelle was grumpy she was alright. Her hands shook as she reloaded and took aim, the recoil rammed the butt of the gun into her own shoulder. She winced, but hope fluttered inside her, there were only a few soldiers left, and they were backing up. A few more shots came and the soldiers retreated, sending a few more bullets back towards the barricade. She breathed out shakily, unaware she had been holding it in. She glanced over to the adjacent rooftop, and was relieved to see that her friends were ok. Her gaze flitted down to the barricade, and she exhaled deeply as she could see no injured. She turned her attention back to Christelle,

"Do you need help climbing down?" she said, worried.

"I'll manage. Honestly, I'm _fine_," she grumbled, and heaved herself to her feet, gripping her injured arm tightly. Aceline walked beside her, keeping one hand on her shoulder to steady her, and one to hold both of their guns. She guided her friend to the edge, and Christelle navigated her way down as if nothing was wrong, even if she was rather slow. Aceline followed her and Christelle was soon in the middle of a giant bear hug, all the other girls (except for Estelle, who was very calm) in hysterics. The whole "pack" made their way over to the barricade, where the other boys came to meet them. None of them seemed injured, and Aceline inwardly sighed in relief. Their faces were solemn, and the group ventured forth in silence. They eventually broke off and went their separate ways, leaving Aceline by herself. She couldn't help but think abiut what Gavroche had said, "_I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you._" Did he mean..did he mean he _liked_ her? That was crazy, they had been friends for as long as she could remember, and it would always be that way. Friends. But still, Aceline couldn't control that fluttering hope in her heart.


End file.
